Stellvia 2nd Stage: Normal Edition
by Ng Way Huck
Summary: Edition remake, this one has been canceled.
1. Chapter 1: Love and Confeito

Letter from Author

This fan fiction excluded the "after 2 years" scenes to make the story longer.

* * *

_**After the Genesis Mission Shima and the rest got on the Vision foundation and head back home. On board of the ship, Shima was happy that they succeed. But deep in her heart she felt depressions.**_

Ayaka: Shima-san? What are you doing sitting here with that gloomy face?

Shima: I was thinking of Kouta-kun...

Ayaka: Ah, it's about Kouta-kun? Are you both in a fight?

Shima: Um...no...but before the mission I maybe too harsh on him...

Ayaka: I see. That's why he's always sitting alone staring off to the space. What happened?

_**Shima was surprised hearing that Kouta always do that.**_

Shima: Well...before the Genesis Mission, I ask to put our relationship aside...I also told him I might not like him anymore because...

_**Shima started to cry. Ayaka showing a face of concern.**_

Ayaka: But why would you do such thing?

Shima: I couldn't...see what he saw during the scouting mission...I felt like I was alone drifting apart from everyone including Kouta...it felt like I'm getting far away from him in terms of skills alone...I was always dragging him down.

Ayaka: Don't think like that. Hey, come on now love got nothing to do with piloting skills !

Shima: I just realized that...but he may already hate me for being so harsh...

Ayaka: Don't worry, I know him. I've talked to him a few times, it seems that he still love you.

Shima: But he kept avoiding me already...

Ayaka: He told me that's because he doesn't want to hurt you.

Shima: Eh?

Ayaka: Since you look hurt when he's with you, he avoided you. Said he rather be with you, but he can't since he love you and doesn't want you to get hurt. Besides, you see how he call out your name in panic when you got zapped by that gravity irregularities. Remember?

_**Shima's eyes widened.**_

**-Flashback-**

Kouta: Shima-chan !! Shima-chan !!

**-End of Flashback-**

_**Tears roll down from her eyes.**_

Shima: I remember how he call out to me...

Ayaka: That's right. Now, go apologize to him. He'll accept it, trust me.

Shima: But...

Ayaka: Come on, I'll go with you !

_**Ayaka pull on her hand and drag her to where Kouta was. The Ayaka who once hate her have now become one of Shima's best friend.**_

* * *

_**Kouta sat alone looking up at the stars as usual. James saw him and come to talk with him.**_

James: What's wrong? Do you have a problem?

Kouta: Yeah, I guess...

_**He let out a deep sigh.**_

James: Love trouble huh?

Kouta: Yeah. I don't like this feeling...

James: Hahaha...you told me the same thing last time.

_**Ayaka drag Shima to Kouta, but she stop.**_

Shima: What is it Aya-

_**Ayaka close her mouth and give her a signal to be quiet.**_

Ayaka: Shhh, listen.

_**She heard James and Kouta talking.**_

James: Well, I can guess the person you love is Katase. Am I right?

Kouta: Yes, that's her. But it seems she may not like me anymore...

James: Hmm? Did she say so?

Kouta: Yes she did. But I don't think she feel that way. She's hiding something and before the mission, she told me that we both should be just pilots...she tried to put our love aside.

James: She was probably thinking about concentrating on the mission.

Kouta: I know, but now the mission is over...why is she still avoiding me?

James: Well, I guess I shouldn't interfere with your problems.

Kouta: What do you mean, sensei?

_**James stand up and walk away, but before he did he told him.**_

James: You have to overcome this problem yourself. But remember, courage is needed. And Katase might just be thinking the same as you. Well, I guess I better get going then.

_**James walk away. After a moment, Ayaka and Shima is still watching. Kouta talk to himself.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan...why haven't you come to me. I'm so lonely...

_**Kouta throw the bottle in his hand towards the ground. He kneel down on the spot, he got depressed.**_

Kouta: Damn it ! Why does this always happen to me !

_**He finally cry, the first time Shima saw him cry. He punch the floor out of desperations, his hand is bleeding. Shima can't bear watching it anymore, she run right towards him.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun !

_**He stop what he's doing upon hearing the voice of his love one calling him in a shaky tone.**_

Shima: Stop it Kouta-kun ! I don't hate you...

Kouta: S-Shima-chan...?

Shima: I...I...I love you !

Kouta: Shima-chan !

_**Kouta immediately hug her.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan, don't leave me like that again ok?

Shima: I won't...I promise you Kouta-kun ! I won't leave you anymore.

_**Ayaka walk out from the hiding place.**_

Ayaka: Wow...look what we have here ! A couple !

Shima: A...A...yaka...san...

Kouta: Huh? Why is she here Shima-chan?

Shima: Um...how to put it...she's...

Ayaka: I was just doing my job taking her to you. Arisa and the rest plan this, they choose me to handle it.

Shima: Everyone...? They planned it??

Kouta: I guess we better thank them Shima-chan.

_**Kouta smile towards her.**_

Shima: Hai !

Ayaka: Anyway !

_**The couple looked at her as soon as she start talking again.**_

Ayaka: I want the both of you to kiss right here.

Shima: Eh?? Kiss??

Ayaka: What? I won't believe it's a success unless I see it. Arisa asked me to make sure you both kiss each other.

Kouta: K-Kiss? Arisa asked for it??

Ayaka: Hai. Now would you please? Just go ahead and kiss.

Shima: B-But...

_**Shima blush. Kouta smile and pull her close without waiting for her answer.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan, we can't run away right? She's standing right here...so...

Shima: It's ok...just once. Ok Ayaka?

Ayaka: Alright, just this once.

_**Kouta and Shima embrace each other tightly, they kiss on the lips and stay for a while before letting go of each other.**_

Ayaka: Oh, that's a quite interesting kiss you got there Shima !

Shima: Stop that Ayaka-san

_**Shima stop. They laughs.**_

* * *

Arisa: I sure hope the plan work out...Are you sure it's ok to let Ayaka-san handle it alone?

Yayoi: Don't worry, relax. I know Ayaka-san is capable of doing it right.

Kent: Put some faith in her, Ayaka can handle it for sure. It's Ayaka you're talking about.

Arisa and Yayoi: Kent?

_**Kent suddenly walk right up and tell them that.**_

Pierre: Ahah ! Could it be...heheheh

Kent: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Pierre: I heard you slam the table when you heard that Ayaka is going to get expelled.

Kent: So? That's usual. Ayaka-san is one of the big four, without her it wouldn't be big four.

Masaru: Could it be you love her?

Kent: What? D-Don't be kidding !

_**Kent blush from it.**_

Yayoi: Come on, what's wrong with that? Now look over there.

_**Kent look at where she was pointing. Akira and Joey are chatting, and they are really close.**_

Kent: What that had to do with me?

Masaru: Aw come on, you don't know what Yayoi-san mean? Listen then. Shima and Kouta is in love. Akira and Joey is in love. It's normal, everyone will find their love one. Only a matter of time.

Kent: A matter of time huh...(Perhaps)

Pierre: Hey Masaru, what about you? You like anyone?

_**Masaru look at Arisa.**_

Arisa: Eh? What are you looking at Masaru? Is there something on my face?

Masaru: Uh, no no it's nothing. Really, haha.

Arisa: Hmm...you're strange. Oh well.

Pierre: **-Whisper-** Ah, it's Arisa you like huh?

Masaru: Pierre !

_**Masaru knock his head.**_

Kent: Well, see you guys around. Have fun.

_**Kent head to his own room.**_

Pierre: Hey Arisa?

Arisa: Yes?

Pierre: Do you know Masaru love you?

_**Arisa split out the juice she was drinking, and coughs alot.**_

Masaru: Pierre !!

Arisa: What did you say Pierre??

Masaru: It's nothing !

_**Masaru covers Pierre mouth, Pierre struggle to talk.**_

Yayoi: Wow, so many love emerging among our group?

Arisa: Shh ! Look there guys !

_**They saw Kouta and Shima holding hands. They look quite happy, but they saw Kouta's left hand in bandage.**_

Yayoi: Hmm? That's strange. Did Kouta have that bandage before?

Arisa: There's always one way to find out !

Everyone: What way?

Arisa: Heh heh heh...

_**Arisa whisper to everyone in low voice. They all nod in agreement, then they walk out of the restaurant hiding between corner to follow them.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun?

Kouta: What is it, Shima-chan?

Shima: Does it hurt?

Kouta: Well, not anymore.

Shima: Next time don't punch the floor ok? That's a stupid act.

Kouta: Maybe you're right, but I got so desperated. So I just let it go doing that...

Shima: Idiot, doing that won't help...

Kouta: I guess you're right, Shima-chan.

Ayaka: Hey Shima, I got to go for my training. You both have fun ok?

Shima: Hai !

_**Ayaka smile. She clearly having the intentions to leave them alone.**_

Ayaka: Kouta, take good care of her ok? And don't fight ok?

Shima: We won't.

Kouta: Have a good day Ayaka-sempai !

Ayaka: Well, bye then.

_**Ayaka walk away with a wave. At the same time behind the hidden corner.**_

Arisa: Hey did you hear that?

Yayoi: Kouta punch the floor out of desperations??

Pierre: That sure explains why he got the bandage on his hand.

Masaru: Hey, maybe we should leave them alone?

Arisa and Yayoi: No way !

Pierre and Masaru: **-Sweat drop- **Girls are so complicated...

Yayoi: Oh well...guys are hopeless...

Arisa: This is getting boring, they're getting nowhere near kissing...let's get outta here.

Yayoi: Alright alright, I'm going to sleep now. Bye.

Pierre: Hey hey...what's all the sudden? I thought it's a no way?

_**Arisa and Yayoi walk away. Pierre and Masaru look at each other.**_

Pierre and Masaru: Really complicated.

_**The group dismissed and went back to the dormitory.**_

* * *

Shima: Say...Kouta?

Kouta: What?

Shima: I'm forgetting something...Maybe you know what I forgot?

Kouta: Hmm...let's see what you forgot...

Shima: That's strange, I'm sure I forgot something I always had.

Kouta: Could it be your Confeito container? You know, those cute little snacks?

Shima: Oh my gosh ! I left it on Stellvia ! Oh...it went up in smoke already...

Kouta: In that case, let's get a new container !

_**Kouta said half joking thinking how funny she is.**_

Shima: Ok then. Let's go get it together, Kouta-kun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Shima and Kouta in Charge

_**Shima and Kouta got what they want. Kouta look at the watch, it's 1am in the midnight.**_

Kouta: Uh...Shima-chan? Aren't you tired or something?

Shima: Eh? No, why?

Kouta: Well...you see...it's 1am in the midnight now. Maybe we should go back?

Shima: I totally forgot about the time ! Let's go back to the dorm, the others might get worried.

Kouta: Ok.

* * *

_**Kouta walk Shima back to her room. As soon as they open the door, they were surprised.**_

Arisa: Shipon !!

_**Arisa hug her like a doll.**_

Arisa: Hey Shipon, any kiss? Any hugging with Kouta?

Shima: Um...it's...it's a secret !

Yayoi: What secret might it be? I wonder.

Pierre: Maybe they did kiss?

Masaru: Or something much more daring?

Shima: Masaru !! Stop that already !

_**Shima blush hard.**_

Kouta: Well then Shima-chan, I should go back to my own room...

Shima: No way !

Kouta: Huh? Why not?

Shima: You may start hurting yourself again. No way ! Stay here with me !

_**She said with a smile. The rest are looking in a surprising manner.**_

Pierre: What?? I can't believe it !

Shima: Eh? What? What? What...?

_**Shima look at her friends for an answer. Arisa and Yayoi hug her from the left and right.**_

Arisa: How cute Shipon is when she's in love

Shima: Stop it already It's tickling ! Hahaha ! Not there hahaha !

Arisa: Remember how you tickle me last time??

Yayoi: Aw she stolen our heart ! So cute !

_**Someone press on the door bell all of a sudden. It's Akira and Joey. They came back with Jinrai and Leila.**_

Shima: L-Leila-sensei? Shirogane-sensei??

Jinrai: Hi there, how's our young heroine doing?

Shima: Heroine??

Leila: Right, heroine. You saved the whole solar system.

Shima: But the one in fire control is Kouta-kun, he was suppose to be the one saving this solar system...

Arisa: Come on now Shipon, don't be embarrassed !

Pierre: The best pilot on Stellvia !

_**Shima look at Kouta, he smile to her. And she return the smile.**_

Masaru: Huh? What? What? I thought I saw Shima and Kouta smile towards each other?

_**Yayoi and Akira knock Masaru on his head.**_

Masaru: Ouch ! Why you do that for?

Yayoi and Akira: Baka !

Pierre: Hahaha ! Serve you right Masaru !

Jinrai: Ahem !

_**Everyone turn silent, curious about what Shirogane-sensei wants to say.**_

Leila: We have an announcement. We are going to form a group with 13 students including the big four. You will all be send out on a mission.

Akira: Mission?

Jinrai: Yes, a mission. It's a scouting mission, you might encounter enemies. We're now on Vision foundation heading back towards the earth. Before Stellvia entered the fracture, it recorded an image behind the fracture. It looks like alien battleship, certainly different race than the one we fought before.

Kouta: Are you saying it's not the same as the one attacking Ultima?

Jinrai: Exactly.

Shima: Gosh, just when we thought the crisis is over...now this?

Jinrai: This crisis might be even bigger than the fracture that we faced.

Arisa: I have a question, why us?

Leila: That's a very good question. Arisa, you're choosen for your skills as mechanic. Shima and Kouta for their pilot skills. The big four is also good in term of pilot skills.

Joey: Then what about us? We're not good in piloting aren't we?

Leila: No, that isn't true. During today's training, you all perform very well. Probably your skills is only a little behind the big four.

Yayoi: But I don't understand, there's still alot of pilots here who are better aren't there?

Jinrai: Enough with the question ok? You are all good working in group. Besides, you all have the experience from the Genesis Mission 2 days ago. Now are you all in it or not? The big four already accepted this mission. They're already in standby waiting for orders.

Arisa: I'm not sure...this mission looks kind of important...

Pierre: We should vote to see if we accept it then !

Masaru: Good idea Pierre !

Shima and Kouta: I'm in !

_**Shima and Kouta said at the same time. Everyone look at them with amazements. They're speechless for a moment.**_

Arisa: Alright ! If Shipon is going, I'm going too !

Yayoi: I think I could agree with that. Anyone refusing to go should raise their hands now.

_**No one raise a single hand, meaning no objections.**_

Jinrai: Alright, I'll announce who's in charge of this mission tomorrow. You have time until tomorrow to prepare for training, is that clear?

Everyone: Yes sir !

Leila: Don't forget to group up in the hall.

_**Leila and Jinrai left the room.**_

Joey: Yes ! Yes ! We're the best ! Did you see that? Shirogane-sensei and Leila-sensei visit us personally ! How great is that?

Akira: I wouldn't say it's great. This mission feels like suicide.

Shima: I don't care what mission it is, as long as it's reasonable I guess...

Kouta: Same here. We should really rest up today.

_**Kouta started to show some good leadership together with Shima without anyone realizing it. Not even themselves.**_

Shima: Pierre, can we change room?

Pierre: Huh? Why should we?

_**Yayoi and Akira knock Pierre again. They drag him to the corner whispering.**_

Yayoi: **-Whisper-** You idiot ! Kouta is in your room. If you change your room with Shima, they can be together isn't it obvious?!

Akira: **-Whisper-** Refuse and I'll kill you personally.

Pierre: **-Whisper-** Alright alright !

_**Pierre turn to Shima.**_

Pierre: Well I don't see why not !

_**Shima clearly thinking that it's strange that they whisper in the corner. But she don't care about it as long as she can be with Kouta.**_

Shima: Thanks !

Arisa: I'm going to sleep, good night everyone !

Masaru: Good night Arisa-chan.

Everyone: What??

_**Everyone look at Masaru including Shima and Arisa.**_

Arisa: What did you call me?

Masaru: Uh...nothing...eheheheh

_**Everyone dismissed and rest themselves up for the mission.**_

* * *

Leila: Are you sure you want to send them out?

Jinrai: We have no choice. They're the top students after all. So far no one from any of the foundations can match up to their skills.

Hutter: Can I have a look at the image of the battleship?

Jinrai: I'm sorry, it's confidential.

James: I believe you should let him see it. Hutter, it's time for you to reveal yourself now.

Jinrai: What are you talking about, James?

Hutter: I'm not a human.

_**Leila and Jinrai who was in charge of selecting candidates for the mission, is in shock after hearing that.**_

Leila: What do you mean by that?

Hutter: I'm from planet Crytorian. I was sent to obeserve the human behavior.

Jinrai: Observe us?!

Hutter: Yes, observe. I'm sorry that the bug killed Spears. It can't be help, it's their nature to defend when you attacked them.

Jinrai: Damn you ! You kill Spears?!

_**Jinrai pin Hutter to the wall, thinking to punch him.**_

James: Stop it Jinrai !

Jinrai: But he killed Spears !

Hutter: And what do you think will happen if the bugs did not kill him?

Jinrai: What do you mean by that?!

Hutter: The bugs remembers the fracture data, and they inject it into Ultima computer system. The purpose of hijacking the station is to prevent Captain Kazamatsuri from escaping. We want them to analyze the fracture. After finished analyzing it, the bugs set them free. And then the Ultima, we drop it into the fracture to see if it will help.

Jinrai: You mean they're...

Hutter: Yes, the sacrifices are necessary to save everyone.

James: So, show him the picture then.

Jinrai: I understand.

_**Jinrai show him the picture. Hutter take a look at the picture.**_

Hutter: This is...the same race that attacked Crytorian. They took control of my home planet, forcing my people to travel in space. If you don't hurry, Earth will be their next target.

* * *

_**Four days before the mission. All pilots from all five foundations are crowded into the hall of Vision foundation. Shirogane Jinrai start his speech.**_

"To all the pilots who participate in Genesis Mission, well done. I know that some of you lost your friends, or even your love ones. We will not forget them for their sacrifices to save mankind. We will forever remember them, and keep them fresh in our memories. But unfortunately, we encountered yet, another crisis. One that might be even bigger than the cosmic fracture. This is an image of some sort of battleship, just before Stellvia entered the fracture."

_**Four pictures taken by the already gone Stellvia were displayed on the large screen behind Jinrai.**_

"This is our enemy, threatening our existence. We have all struggle through the Great Mission, and then the Genesis Mission. Now we must fight this unknown race. Like it or not, we have to face them, proves our existence and show them what we're made of. Ultima, Odyssey, ElSanto, Akapusu and Stellvia are being rebuilt. We will fight them with all five foundations, including this one, Vision. We will head back to earth and come back with larger force. But we have a recon mission for you. Your job is to try to intercept some of their fighters or ships. Bring back what you can, each and every pieces of their fighters, ship, or even technologies. We must learn more about them. I know this is harsh, but you must all stay behind a bit for this mission. We will provide 24 colony ships for you with top class ship pilots. Bring back what you can, even if it's only informations."

_**Whisper are heard from the crowds. The agreements to participate from some, but also doubts as to who will lead the mission. Some small groups of pilots opposed, refusing to join as it's like a suicide. The opposing spreads like plagues and eventually almost all of them doesn't agreed, excepts for some small groups.**_

"Um...may I have your attention please?"

_**The voice of a young girl caught everyone's attention. She stood on the stage, with a boy besides her about same aged.**_

_"Isn't that Katase?" "That heroine?" "I heard she and her partners are quite amazing during the mission" "Yeah that's right, Otoyama Kouta and Katase Shima right?" "What are they doing on the stage?"_

"I know this is hard for some of you but...I won't be running away from this mission. Kouta-kun is with me too ! Someone had to do this or else everyone of us including our families will not survive. I'm not going to back out from this...so I hope you won't too..."

_"What are you talking about?" "This is suicide !" "I'm not gonna do it !"_

_**The crowds started to throw something towards the stage.**_

"You guys are just selfish !!"

_**Tears roll down from her eyes. Sobs can be heard from her, the crowd stop what they're doing. Silence follows.**_

"Don't you think I know it's dangerous? What do you think we go through the Genesis Mission for? And the Great Mission? We're protecting not ourselves ! We're protecting our families...everyone on earth ! Everyone dear to us too ! We are pilots destined to do this ! If we don't do it who else will? After coming this far...are you gonna run away and let us all be killed for nothing? Do you want mankind cease to exist? I won't take it ! If you're all not going, I'll go with Kouta-kun. We won't run even if it costs us our life !"

_**Silence are all over the hall. Some starting to regret their actions. Some are dissapointed in the rebelling groups. Seeing the heroine on stage talking to them, they blamed themselves for taking the anger out on her.**_

"Shima-chan is right. If you are all going to run, do it now. But one thing for sure, you'll regret it later if you run !"

_**Kouta backed Shima's statements, talking into the microphone Shima was holding.. At first some applause are heard from the small groups, the instructors, then all the high ranked officers. Finally everyone agreed to participate.**_

_"But who will be in charge of this mission?"_

_**Everyone turn to the direction of that voice. The leader of the big four, Kent standing in the most front asked the question. Jinrai took over the microphone from Shima.**_

"The person in charge of this mission..."

_**Silence took over the crowds again as curiosity raised. Jinrai point towards Shima and Kouta.**_

"Katase Shima and Otoyama Kouta as her support."

_**Amazements, excitements and applause together with surprises.**_

_"Katase ! Katase ! Katase ! Katase !"_

_**The crowds cheers her on, supporting the role of Shima as the person in charge of this mission. Shima are surprised and half shocked hearing from Jinrai that she will lead. But she accepts the title as a captain in front of everyone. Kouta as support, having the same power to command of a captain. The crowds dismissed, preparing themselves for the mission.**_

* * *

_**It's at night. Shima stared at Kouta who appears to be sleeping.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...Kouta-kun? Are you asleep?

Kouta: Shima-chan? What's wrong?

_**Kouta open his eyes when he heard her calling his name.**_

Shima: I'm scared...

Kouta: Scared of what?

Shima: How can I be a captain? And first of all I had to lead such a large fleet...

Kouta: Shima-chan, it'll be ok. I'll be there with you, as your supporrt. Remember?

Shima: But still...

Kouta: Trust me. If you can't bear the burden, I'll take over for you anytime you want. I promise...

Shima: Really? Don't break the promise?

_**Kouta give her a gentle smile. He went over her bed, then he lie behind her, hugging her.**_

Kouta: I promise...

Shima: Kouta-kun...thank you.

Kouta: You're welcome, Shima-chan...

_**The comfort of hug from Kouta immediately make her fell asleep. She never feel such a pleasant and comfortable feeling before.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Success

_**24 Colony Ships dispatched from the Vision foundations with all units in position. Shima and Kouta walk out of their room after preparing themselves to lead the fleet. The high ranked officer greet them right in front of their room.**_

Shima: Oh my god, why is everyone here?

Jinrai: Good luck to your mission, captain.

_**Shima stand still for a moment.**_

Jinrai: What's wrong? You don't like the way we greet you?

Shima: It's not that...but I'm not used to it...so...

Leila: As usual huh? But we wish you a success in your mission, Katase Shima.

Shima: Thank you !

_**The officers escort her out to the flagship, specially designed for Kouta and Shima.**_

James: Otoyama Kouta, Katase Shima.

Kouta: Yes sir !

James: Good luck.

Shima and Kouta: Thank you sir !

_**The officers watched her dispatching off into deep space with the fleet.**_

Jinrai: I hope they come back alive. Can't believe we need to leave them behind...

Leila: We had to do it. Someone need to do this.

Jinrai: They're our best pilots, I know someone had to. But it's hard to believe we actually had to do this now.

James: Let's just hope for the best.

Hutter: Hope is what human have.

Leila: Katase Shima huh, what an amazing student we got.

* * *

_**2 days after Vision leave the area.**_

Shima: Ok now, send Machida Ayaka and Fujisawa Yayoi to scout the area ahead. Get them on the line now.

Staff: On the line, captain.

Shima: Ayaka-san, Yayoi-san. Scout the area ahead of us. If you encounter any enemies, turn tail and get back here at once.

Ayaka: You have a plan?

Shima: Yes I have. Sorry Ayaka, Yayoi. But you're the only one capable of doing this.

Ayaka: Leave it to us, ready Yayoi?

Yayoi: Ready !

_**The 2 dispatched to scout ahead. Meanwhile on the planning desk...**_

Kouta: Rinna-chan, you don't have to follow formations. As soon as the enemy is near, give it all you got. Take as many fighters as you can. If you got shot, get out immediately.

Rinna: Ok, I got it.

_**Rinna got on her Bianca and dispatched.**_

Kouta: All units, standby. Team Alpha, wedge formations, coordinate 6,5. Team Bravo, line formations near Colony ship number 25, center. The rest of the Biancas and Katties, roam as soon as the enemy get here !

Staff: Scout team reporting back !

Shima: On screen now !

Ayaka: Shima-san, enemy spotted ! Heading back now !

Shima: Got it. As soon as you head back, join the big four and get as much enemy down as you can when spotted.

Ayaka: Roger.

Shima: Yayoi-san, you take care of our defense once you got here.

Yayoi: Leave it to me !

* * *

Staff: Enemy in range ! Contact in 2 hours !

Shima: Mission start ! All team standby !

Staff: Enemy speed up, Contact in 1 hour 30 minutes !

Kouta: All ships fire the main laser cannon ! Show no mercy !

_**The enemy battleship closing in, all the colony ship fire all their lasers blowing 2 out of 9 battleships out of the battle.**_

Shima: Gotcha !

Kouta: All on-board defense cannons, get ready to defend !

Shima: All team attack immediately !

_**All the Biancas and Katties attack the enemy. The whole area is in total Chaos.**_

Shima: I'm going out ! Corporal, you're in charge of the ships defending line !

Corporal: Roger !

Kouta: I'll come with you, let's hurry.

_**Kouta and Shima rush to their Bianca. The whole ship shook as it take on enemy fighters damage.**_

Shima: Katase Shima, dispatched.

Kouta: Otoyama Kouta, dispatched.

_**The 2 went thrusting into the battlefield. Shima fire her cannon towards the enemy fighters blowing a few out of the way. Kouta thrust forward.**_

Kouta: Team Alpha, follow me ! Attack the battleship on coordinate 7,7.

Alpha Team: Roger !

_**Shima lead Bravo and Charlie team closing onto the enemy battleships. They attack with a very complex pace. The enemy seems to be confused.**_

Kouta: Shima ! Cover me !

Shima: Bravo team ! Cover Kouta-kun immediately ! Charlie team, give it all you got ! Empty your missiles !

All Team: Roger !

_**The enemy counter fire, but with Shima and Kouta leadership the enemy can hardly hit any of them. They launch a missile towards the flagship.**_

Corporal: Flagship hit !

Shima: What?! All teams, ignore the message ! Keep attacking ! Arisa, take care of the flagship damage !

Arisa: I'm heading over to the flagship now !

Shima: Big four, defend the flagship. Don't let anyone get close to it !

_**Screams can heard from some of the pilots as alot were blown up and ejecting from their Biancas.**_

Pilot 1: I got hit ! Ejecting now !

Kouta: What with this stupid thing...could it be only the colony ships fire are effective?

Shima: Rescue team, pick up all the ejected pilots !

Rescue Team: Roger !

Kouta: Alpha team, took the left battleships. Joey, Pierre, Masaru ! Follow me and fire all your missiles against the right battleships !

Joey, Pierre and Masaru: Yes sir !

_**Kouta and the 3 blow up one battleship immediately, forcing the enemy to retreat and defend.**_

Shima: We've gained the upper hands ! Keep on attacking ! Target their battleships and kill the fighters with your lasers !

Pilot 2: Captain ! Behind you !

Shima: What?! AHHH !!

_**The communication channel to Shima was cut off.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan !!

_**As the explosion clear off, Shima's Bianca rush out of it and killed 8 enemy fighters.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan ! Are you alright?

Shima: I just got hit once, my Bianca is still ok...

Kouta: All team, attack now.

Shima: Target all missiles towards the big one ! Hacker ship, gain access to the enemy ships or fighters functions now !

Hacker 1: One enemy fighter controlled successfully !

Shima: Escort it back now ! Kill their pilot !

_**Explosions and lasers are everywhere, but Shima and Kouta's fleet are still at zero casualties. Only damages are reported.**_

Pilot 3: I'm hit ! I'm hit !

_**The pilot ejected out, but was taken by the enemy fighters.**_

Shima: What?! Kouta ! After it !

Kouta: I got it !

_**Kouta chase after it and destroy the fighters with his lasers, claiming back the port. He leave it to the rescue team and rush back to the field, destroying some enemies on the way.**_

Ayaka: Shima-san ! We can't hold on here much longer ! There's too many of them !

Kouta: Don't panic ! All colony ships, how's the weapon status?

Corporal: Weapon 80 percent full sir !

Kouta: Team Delta, fall back to help the big four now ! All ships keep firing !

Delta Team: Roger !

Ships Captains: We got it.

_**3 hours passed since the start of the battle. The last biggest enemy battleship are standing, dispatching 400 fighters every 10 minutes.**_

Corporal: 400 targets are found sir !

Kouta: Fire all cannons !

_**The colony ships destroyed almost each and every single target.**_

Shima: Everyone ! We've come this far ! Blow up the last enemy ship ! Give it all you got !

Kouta: Alpha team forward !

Ayaka: Machida Ayaka reporting. Status green, joining the battle.

_**The big four immediately fire all their lasers and missiles, but the enemy is still standing with only minor damage.**_

Kent: It doesn't work !

Shima: All colony ships, retreat to 2nd operation area. Weapon and damage status report now !

Corporal: Ships, 10 percent damage. Weapons 30 percent full.

Shima: What?!

Kouta: Shima-chan we have one last chance.

Shima: Ok Kouta-kun, let's do it.

Kouta: All colony ship, provide fire support. All teams follow us !

_**Shima and Kouta lead the whole fleet forward, killing every enemy they encountered. They attack the last ship, taking it down by force. Breaths can be heard from Shima and Kouta out of exhaustion.**_

Shima: Mission is a success...report to Vision. All units, get back into the ship. Take any piece or scraps you can from the debris.

Kouta: Shima-chan, Yayoi signal is...missing !

Shima: You're kidding me !

_**Shima can't see Yayoi on screen. She start to cry and panic.**_

Yayoi: Anyone h-...hear me?...this...--this is Fujisawa Yayoi...my signal device...--and Bianca...damaged...coordinate 8...

Shima: Alpha team, search all the coordinate with X equal to 8.

Pilot 2: Fujisawa Yayoi found.

Kouta: Phew...scared the hell out of me...

Shima: Same here.

Ayaka: Sure is a terrible experience.

Pierre: Hey are we done yet? I'm starving !

_**The laughs can be heard from the whole fleet.**_

* * *

_**Vision foundation, 00:00**_

Staff: Report received from Katase Shima and Otoyama Kouta.

_**The staff widened in surprises.**_

Staff: Sir, you better take a look at the report.

Jinrai: Hmm?

_**He take a look on the report, surprised by what he saw.**_

**--**

**Casualties: 0**

**Damages: 23 percent of total fleet**

**Lost Biancas: 113 out of 689**

**Lost Katties: 34 out of 234**

**Pilots Rescued: 147**

**Mission Success**

**--**

Jinrai: What?! No casualties?! (This couple is...amazing ! )

* * *

_**Recon Fleet, Flagship. 02:55**_

Arisa: I'm so tired...

Shima: It sure is...how's the mechanics doing Arisa?

Arisa: They're fine. They try to fix the flagship, and can you believe it? Your command made them brave. They didn't plan on running away even when this ship was hit !

Kouta: But it's a good results we achieved so far. No casualties.

Ayaka: I underestimated you Shima-san.

Shima: But it's not just me. If Kouta isn't here, we'd all be pancakes by now.

Joey: Oh man...I feel left out...

Masaru: Yeah...me too...

Pierre: Can we have some privileges, captain?

Shima: **-Gulp-** P-Privileges?? No way...I'll get demoted.

Joey: Aw not fair !

Akira: Joey, what do you mean not fair? I'm your privileges.

_**The group of 13 burst out in laughters.**_

Kent: What an amazing captain we got there.

_**Kent told Ritsuo who sat beside him.**_

Ritsuo: Hmm.

_**Ritsuo nod in agreement. Najima just stood in the corner.  
**_

* * *

**Recon Mission**

**Solar System Standard time, July 5th**

**Captain in charge: Katase Shima, Otoyama Kouta.**

**Recon mission has succeed.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Stellvia

_**All the officers stood in the hall way, waiting for the air vent door to open. The Flagship docked and as soon as the door open, applause can be heard from all the officers. Shima and Kouta were confused as to why all of them are waiting in the hall for them.**_

Jinrai: Welcome back to Vision, Katase Shima. Same to you Otoyama Kouta. How's it? Have you got anything?

James: Give us a report, Katase.

Shima: Um...I'm not good in this...

Kouta: I'll talk on her behalf, admiral.

James: Alright then, how is the mission?

Kouta: The mission was a success sir. We managed to gather data about enemy fighters technology, and some pieces of informations extracted from their computers sir ! Here's the memory chip.

_**Kouta hand over the memory chip stored with informations by Shima.**_

James: Well done. Shirogane-kun, tell them about it. I'll leave it to you.

Jinrai: Hai !

_**James head to the control room for the data analysis. Shima and Kouta look at each other in confusions about the "tell them about it" phrase.**_

Jinrai: Katase Shima, Otoyama Kouta. Stellvia has been rebuilt. You are both in charge of Stellvia. I will only assist.

Shima: Eh??

Kouta: But we're only...students !

_**Shima and Kouta were shocked out of the daylight.**_

Jinrai: No, you both have the qualifications to become captains in charge of a foundation. You come back only with damages and injuries reported, no casualties. No captain from any foundations can do that. Not only that. We asked you to perform a recon mission, but you end up wiping out the whole enemy fleet in that area.

Kouta: Sir, that's only their toys.

_**Kouta said in a serious look.**_

Jinrai: What?

Shima: Our scout confirmed another fleet behind them, same race. It's 20 times larger than the one we wiped out. We've got the image, from the outside look of one of their ships, the technology is even better.

Leila: What do you mean?

_**Leila and Jinrai sweat upon hearing it.**_

Kouta: As you can see, the one we're fighting against are just their toys dispatched to test our strength. That's the main reason we does not use Infinity and Halcyon to hide the secret of them.

Jinrai: And what do you suggest for this situation?

Kouta: We're trying to suggest that all foundations rebuild, dispatched to Mars and set up a defense line there.

Officer 1: What are you idiot? We admit you have great leadership in battle, but you're just amateurs to lead the whole solar system. You suggest us to leave all the other colonies?

Shima: Exactly. All they want is resources. We've translated part of the data found on their computer into our language. It said their target is Earth, the only planet with what they need. They won't even attack other colonies, only Earth.

_**The officer became speechless with their talents and clear statements.**_

Kouta: Their target is Earth. Defending the Earth from the Mars line of defense is a wise choice. Not amateur. Shima-chan is no amateur. We agree on this together. We are just suggesting. If you do not accept it, we can probably do it ourselves with only Stellvia. Right everyone?!

_**All pilots of all foundations agreed and cheer them on. They only recognize Katase Shima as their lead now. All the officers praise her for it. But some officers are clearly uncomfortable.**_

Officer 2: Are you trying to launch a coup d'etat?

_**The group of 7 officers does not recognize her as their leader. Shima walk towards him, giving him a slap on the face.**_

Shima: Sir, I understand this is wrong. But you're shameless. Are you jealous of my position? I do not ask to be in this position ! Do you want mankind to cease to exist because of your selfishness? Even with our strategy, we may not win. But we have 70 percent chances to win.

Kouta: Sir, please don't act so selfish. Shima-chan and me are only suggesting what is good.

Jinrai: I agree with them. No objections on my side.

Officer 1 and 2: We're very sorry.

Shima: It's ok...but right now can we head back to Stellvia, Shirogane-sensei?

Jinrai: Ugh...why do you still call me sensei with that high position of yours?

Leila: We're much like lower rank than you, Katase.

Kouta: But, we prefer that lower rank though...

_**Everyone who heard that admired their attitudes..**_

* * *

_**Shima and Kouta working together with their group, trying to find a way to copy the enemy fighters.**_

Shima: How's it Arisa?

Arisa: Hmm...it can't be done like this Shipon.

Kouta: Try using steel on this.

Arisa: No way. The composition of the material are much stronger than steel. It must have it's reason.

Shima: Can you trace it's composition?

Arisa: No I can't...I'm a mechanic remember? But Masaru and Pierre can do it. They're experts in chemistry and structures.

Pierre: But that's a waste...

Masaru: Yeah, these steel can be recycle...

_**Pierre and Masaru walk in suddenly, talking about the pieces of steel they found.**_

Kouta: Pierre? Masaru ! You guys are here right on time !

Pierre and Masaru: Huh?

_**40 minutes later...**_

Pierre: This consists of carbon. More like diamond, it's exactly the same as our D-1 material.

Masaru: We have the material harder than diamond, but...how do they produce such large piece of plate with that? And it's D-1 !

_**(D1, a material harder than diamond.)**_

Kouta: Well, we'll leave it to you.

_**Kouta placed his hands on their shoulder.**_

Pierre: Sure, captain.

Kouta: And don't call me captain ok?

Masaru: Sure sure, Kouta.

Shima: Well then, I'm going to the park.

Kouta: I'll catch up later, Shima-chan. As soon as I complete the engine structure with Arisa and Yayoi.

* * *

_**Shima sat alone in the park, waiting for Kouta. She look at the space.**_

Shima: Stellvia...

Kouta: What's wrong? Thinking of Stellvia huh?

_**Kouta sit down beside her. She smile at him, and he respond.**_

Shima: Do you want to try some?

_**Shima show him the confeitos container she was holding.**_

Kouta: Sure ! I would try some.

_**They share it.**_

Shima: That reminds me...

Kouta: Huh?

Shima: The first time we're alone together, I hand you some confeitos, remember?

Kouta: Ah, yeah. At that time I haven't confess to you yet.

Shima: Hey Kouta-kun...since when did you start to love me?

Kouta: Now how do I say it...first sight. I saw you on Fujisawa Shuttle.

**-Flashback-**

_**Kouta saw Shima and heard her talking.**_

Arisa: My name is Arisa Glennorth !

Shima: I'm Katase Shima.

Arisa: Come on, be more friendly. Try it again?

Shima: Hai. My name is Katase Shima !

_**They laughs. Kouta fall in love to her face and voice.**_

**-End of Flashback-**

Shima: Ah, you love me starting from that time? Why do you like me?

Kouta: Because you're cute? Your voice? Maybe that's why.

_**Shima hold his hand. They look at each other in the eyes. Their lips meet gently.**_

Ayaka: Wow, a kiss?

_**Shima and Kouta back away quickly facing opposite directions.**_

Kent: So our captains kissed each other eh?

Ritsuo: Hmm.

Yayoi: Shipon, that was a good kiss.

Shima: Yayoi-san !

Yayoi: Ehehe, you're still shy about it?

Kouta: Anyway what is everyone doing here?

_**Arisa appear behind the bush holding a camera.**_

Arisa, Pierre, Masaru: We got the scenes on camera !

Shima: No way ! Give it back

Kouta: Aren't you guys working on the new prototype?

Pierre, Masaru, Arisa: We've completed the assignments !

_**Akira and Joey look at each other and smile.**_

Akira: What a shy couple.

Joey: Yup !

Rinna: Shipon !!

_**Rinna hug Shima.**_

Shima: Rinna-chan? I thought you're with your parents?

Rinna: I told them I was going to see you !

Shima: Huh? Kouta-kun? What's wrong?

Kouta: N-No. It's nothing.

_**Kouta hide what he was thinking.**_

Shima: Come on tell me?

Kouta: **-Whisper-** Would you marry me?

Shima: **-Gulp-** Maybe...later? Ehehe

_**Shima heard the words clearly, she blush hard. The rest wonder what he told her.**_

* * *

Staff: Stellvia in sight. Confirm docking procedure.

Staff 2: Docking route confirmed. Proceed with the procedure.

Commander: Good. Dispatch all the technicians and workers from Vision to Stellvia.

_**The commander pick up the mic and announce.**_

_Announcement: All technicians and workers are ordered to get over to Stellvia and help with the rebuilding now._

James: The rebuilding of Stellvia huh?

Commander: Yes, we're responsible on helping Stellvia. The rest of the foundations should take no longer than 2 months. Can you accomplish this on time, Shirogane-kun?

Jinrai: Yes it will. I'll make sure it's completed on time.

James: And the training of Katase and Otoyama?

Jinrai: They do not need it sir.

Commander: What?

Jinrai: They're good in anything. Leadership, piloting. They have all. Except for Katase, her confidence decrease and increase. She's not a stable person.

Commander: But how can someone unstable succeed in mission? You have a bad logic here.

Jinrai: No. Otoyama and Katase are stable when they're together. But their confidence decrease without each other.

James: Hmm...I guess we have no choice but to put them in the same position.

* * *

_**Leila walk out of the instructor room.**_

Shima: Um...Leila-sensei?

Leila: Ah, Katase. What's wrong?

Shima: We need a sector to test the PF-1 Prototype.

Leila: Let me see...sector A-34 is empty.

Shima: Thanks.

_**Shima turn around and head towards the Hangar. Leila stop her.**_

Leila: I should be assisting you in the project. I'm an elite pilot before, don't you forget about it captain.

Shima: Um...Leila-sensei...don't call me captain.

_**Shima fake her smile. Clearly uncomfortable with the new title.**_

Leila: Hmm, ok. Katase then.

* * *

Yayoi: Fujisawa Yayoi ready for test flight.

Ayaka: Machida Ayaka ready for test flight.

_**The 2 top class pilot communicate over the channel.**_

Kent: Hey Katase, are you sure the fighters are stable enough?

Shima: We can't be sure until we test it. But the hull is undestructible.

Kouta: Shima-chan have a point there. I believe her.

Shima: Kouta-kun??

_**She look at him. He give her a smile.**_

Kouta: I believe you, Shima-chan.

Shima: Thanks. Yayoi-san, Ayaka-san, try the cross formations.

Leila: Cross formations? Are you sure Katase?

_**Leila ask her on the channel. She was not too sure about the new fighters.**_

Shima: Yes I'm sure. Sensei, can you help to determine the results?

Leila: Sure thing. Leave it to me, Katase.

_**Ayaka and Yayoi cross each others fighters successfully.**_

Kouta: Wait a second there you both. Try to increase the speed gear.

Ayaka and Yayoi: Roger.

Kouta: Now go ahead with a free test flight. Tell me what you think of it.

_**Ayaka and Yayoi fly the new fighters under the monitoring of Leila and the control center.**_

_**30 minutes later.**_

Ayaka: This fighter is good ! Better than a Bianca as far as I can remember.

Yayoi: Bianca? But Ayaka I thought you're piloting a Katty? Not Bianca.

Ayaka: I mean the feel I got when piloting Bianca when I was a student.

Yayoi: Ah, that makes sense. But Shipon, what about the weapons?

_**Shima and Kouta check the list together.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan, are these weapons? It only said type 1 to type 4.

Shima: Well, we don't know any name for it until we test it. Ayaka-san, try the type 1. The blue button on the panel.

Ayaka: Roger.

_**Ayaka fires the first weapon. Blue short laser beam fire in rapid mode. The weapon doesn't overheat from it.**_

Ayaka: What is this? The weapon doesn't produce any heat?

Kouta: Hold it Ayaka-san, try it on the obstacle. We put a few small asteroids there.

Ayaka: Ok.

_**The asteroids got hit by the beam, immediately melt and evaporate.**_

Yayoi: It...it evaporate in space?

Shima: Ok test end. The other weapons are unstable. Now let us rest.

* * *

_**Shima and all the Stellvia students, crews and pilots got back to Stellvia. It's completed with everything except some sectors are still empty. It's a copy of the original Stellvia.**_

Shima: Wha...beautiful...I haven't seen Stellvia for 2 weeks.

Kouta: Yeah, it look just like our Stellvia. It's a copy.

Arisa: Everything is the same. Except Shipon come back as a captain !

Yayoi: She stolen my heart !! Shipon is so cute !!

_**Arisa and Yayoi hug her.**_

Pierre: Hey that's enough, we have alot of work to do !

Masaru: Eh...? Pierre suddenly got serious.

Pierre: M-Masaru ! Stop that will you?

Masaru: **-Whisper-** If you don't make another move on Yayoi, she'll be snatch away.

Pierre: You wanna play Masaru?

_**Pierre give him an evil smile.**_

Pierre: Arisa ! Masaru said he love you !

Masaru: Damn you Pierre !

_**Masaru chase him around. Arisa already know about this, keep silent from the beginning. Everyone laughs as if they're enjoying themselves.**_

Kouta: Stellvia huh? Looks quite normal now.

Shima: Yup, everyone acts normal now. This is where we all meet, Stellvia.

Kouta: Yeah, Stellvia is also where we kiss for the first time.

_**Shima and Kouta kiss on the spot. Everyone watch them with disbelief, they stood still silent, surprised.**_

Arisa: They...They kiss in front of us ??

Ayaka: What an unbelievable sight...

Kent: (Reminds me of my love to you, Ayaka.)

Ritsuo: Hmm, can't agree more.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: The Art of War

Everyone: Woah !!

Arisa: This is what Shipon eat every morning??

_**They're surprised to see the differences of the food.**_

Shima: Actually, I don't know why it became so luxury...ehehe **-sweat drop-**

Pierre: Hey can I have some?

Masaru: Me too ! Me too !

Joey: No way ! Not you guys ! Me !

_**Akira hit Joey, Arisa hit Masaru and Rinna hit Pierre.**_

Akira, Arisa and Rinna: Baka !

Kouta: Hmm...maybe we should change the food treatment a little...

Shima: You're right.

Jinrai: Hi there, how's our new captains doing?

_**Jinrai, James, Hutter and Leila came over to their table.**_

Leila: Ahem, you guys. We need to have a private talk with our captains.

Arisa: Uh...ok. Let's go guys !

Joey: But I want to hear too !

Akira: No, come with us.

_**Akira said as she pull Joey away.**_

**-30 minutes later-**

Shima: As we predicted...

Kouta: Yeah.

James: Hold on a second, are you both planning this on purpose?

Shima: Yes, we send a group of 40 Biancas armed with explosives and a colony ship load with supplies for the pilots. We ordered them to hide, and when the enemy pass...

Hutter: Get out and attack from the back, am I right?

Kouta: Exactly.

_**Leila slam the table. Everyone from the surroundings look at them.**_

Leila: How can you both send 40 pilots to attack the fleet? The enemy are powerful ! This is reckless ! They'll die for sure.

Kouta: Not so fast sensei ! The pilots are being ordered by Shima to attack and retreat to Uranus where we already have ElSanto and Akapusu standby. They do not battle with them.

Leila: And what will that accomplish? You are in charge alright, but that doesn't mean you can do as you pleased !

Jinrai: That's right Katase-san. You both are still new.

Hutter: Agreed.

James: You 2 better explain before we-

Kouta: Before you demote us. Is that what you're trying to say?

James: I afraid so. You can't act without our knowledge.

Shima: Sensei, we have no time for that. We're taking appropriate measures to counter the enemy, we send those 40 pilots not to suicide...

Jinrai: We don't care about what it is. But those pilots must be call back, their lives must not be wasted.

Shima: But sir...

James: It's a mistakes to promote both of you in charge of Stellvia. We can't allow anyone with poor leadership to lead us.

Kouta: But sir, what we're trying to do is...

Leila: Enough with that already !

Shima: Excuse me ! Bye !

_**Shima walk away with anger.**_

Kouta: Sir, it isn't like that ! We're trying to...nevermind.

_**Kouta realize there's no way these adults could understand them. Their strategy is way too complex to be understand by anyone.**_

* * *

Shima: Fleet recall? No way !

Ayaka: I'm sorry Shima-san, but...I tried. They call us back by force, they even demote both of you.

Kouta: Darn it !

_**Kouta punch the wall.**_

Kouta: At a time like this...

Jinrai: Otoyama-kun, Katase-san.

_**Jinrai give them a signal to come to the meeting room.**_

Officer 1: Katase-san, what do you think you're doing sending those troops?

Shima: We're just trying to launch a counter attack, and there isn't time to inform...

Jinrai: You can't do that.

Kouta: Sir, for the sake of the earth, I demand to send them out on our original mission before it's too late...

Officer 2: And what will that accomplish?

Kouta: Alot, but there's no time to explain, please !

Commander: No, you both must step down being captains. I can't work under people with poor leadership as you both are.

Shima: How foolish can you all be?!

_**Shima tears drops as she speak.**_

Shima: Can't you see our strategy? The sake of the earth lie within this strategy ! They're-

Commander: Katase-san ! Stop that or I'll had you leave Stellvia !

Shima: But sir !

Kouta: Shima-chan ! It's no use...let's go...

_**Both of them left the room.**_

Arisa: Shipon? What happen?

_**Shima doesn't answer immediately. She look depressed.**_

Shima: They just demote us...

Ayaka: What?! Didn't you tell them? Your strategy is the best in this situation !

Kouta: They won't even listen to her.

Shima: Ayaka...we're doom...

Yayoi: Eh? Shipon? What are you talking about?

* * *

_**4 weeks later, the earth was taken by the enemy. The people living on earth are forced to work as slave. Stellvia retreat to Mars after a defeat. A meeting was held, Shima and Kouta together with their group burst in all of sudden.**_

Shima: All officers ! Hands up in the air !

Jinrai: What??

Shima: I will never tolerate another losing battle. I am the captain ! I'll pull you all down by force.

James: Are you launching a coup d'etat?!

Kouta: Yes we are ! We had to...we're sorry. If you all listen to what we had to say 4 weeks ago, the earth wouldn't be conquered.

Commander: Are you blaming us?! The enemy are too strong ! They are too many in numbers ! Even you both are useless !

_**Kouta slam the table hard.**_

Kouta: Can't you see how foolish you are?! Too strong? That's our intentions from the beginning to split the enemy force !

James: Explain it to us...

Shima: It's already too late ! The enemy is...already in...

_**Shima cried. Kouta and Ayaka try to comfort her. She became serious again.**_

Shima: It's too late. But we'll explain. Have you noticed we set up a big mine field at the Uranus defense line? With 3000 laser cannons? We set that up after the enemy got into our territory. The reason we send 40 Biancas armed with explosives...is to attack the enemy rear force, attracting their attention. If they respond to our attack, they will probably split some force to follow the Bianca group.

_**Shima open the laptop and project the map of the solar system on a board.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...you explain. I can't...go on.

_**Shima left the room.**_

Kouta: I'll take over. When they split some force to follow us, we lead them to the mine field. This will kill them. After that, the group will go back again and attack. Feeling threatened, they will split much stronger force to follow the group, then we lead them to the same mine field, and finish them off. Their main force won't stop advancing to Earth. However if we keep attacking like that repeatly, eventually they will all feel a need to come after us and to crush the Uranus defense first.

_**Kouta explained as he point on the map.**_

Kouta: When they do that, all laser cannons and mine will lock on them and finish them. The fleet act as a backup to defend the enemy who manage to pass through the field. This will lead to total victory...but now...

_**Kouta give them a short laugh. He walk to the door.**_

Kouta: It seems there's no need. Congratulations to all of you, failing a smart plan, demoting Shima-chan who have great leadership. Stop the coup d'etat guys. It's hopeless now, earth will forever belongs to the enemy...

_**Kouta and the group left the room. The commander fell back on his chair.**_

Commander: Katase Shima...how could we...we just demote her, failing her smart plan...

Jinrai: It's too late for us to regret it, we should've listen to what they had to say 4 weeks ago.

Hutter: That explain why they resist us with their supporters 4 weeks ago. They are trying to save the earth, and we...

_**James let out a deep sigh.**_

James: We should give her back the title as a captain together with Otoyama-kun.

* * *

_**Shima was sitting in the cafeteria alone. Kouta came to sit beside her.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan?

Shima: Kouta-kun...we failed. Our family, everyone on Earth are now slaves to the unknown race...we...

_**Shima finally let go of her tears and cry with all her heart hugging Kouta. Everyone are looking at her.**_

Shima: I just let everyone down ! The Earth is gone ! It's all gone and it's my fault...it's all my fault !!

_**All the officers walk into the cafeteria all of sudden. Whispering can be heard. But Shima doesn't realize that.**_

Jinrai: No Katase-san...we are the one. We failed your smart plan, we're sorry.

Shima: Sorry?! What about my family?! Kouta-kun, his family...? Everyone on Earth?? Can you reverse all that happened just with a sorry?! I won't take it !! I will never forgive you, not all of you stupid officers ! What's in your brain? Grass?!

_**Kouta was shocked. Shima became so mad that she start using hard words on the officers. She walked off.**_

Kouta: Sensei...this is bad. She's really mad at each and everyone of you now...

_**Shima run back into the cafeteria again after a few moments. She discovered weak points on the enemy battleships.**_

Shima: Everyone ! We're going to take back the Earth ! We'll attack from the space, and force our way through their ships ! Who's with me?! This is a suicide mission, but is also my last solutions. Anyone?!

Kouta: I'm in Shima-chan !

_**Big four, Arisa, Yayoi, Akira, Masaru, Pierre and Joey are all there. Alot more people are there. They respond to her call.**_

Everyone: We are all in ! Captain !

Shima: Alright. This is a good day to die ! Everyone gather your friends who want to go, and let's claim back our planet ! Show them what we're made of !

Ayaka: Sounds interesting !

_**They all ran out of the cafeteria, start to gather their friends and head to the hangar. Kouta, Shima and the officers are still there.**_

Shima: Shirogane-sensei, and all the officers. I will now lead the fleet for a death battle. Take care of all the first year students, and Stellvia...

Leila: Hold it, you want to die?! They're alot, and-

Shima: If not because of all of you stupid officers and instructors...we wouldn't need this. I won't come back even if I'm the last ! But I have my own strategy. That's the art of war, it's too complicated. That's why the pilots I lead always follow orders even when they don't know what I'm planning.

_**Shima took out a stunt gun and paralyze Kouta, putting him in an unconcious state. Tears flow down from her eyes.**_

Shima: I'm sorry...Kouta-kun, but I don't want you to die...Shirogane-sensei, please take care of him. Tell him that I love him.

_**She walk to the hangar alone with only 300 Katty and Bianca pilots following her into the battle. They are the choosen elite pilots. Shima already ordered the pilots to put all her friends into unconcious state, including big four.**_

* * *

Shima: Corporal, data please.

Corporal: Captain, the enemy fleet consists of 20 battleships and about...2000 fighters.

Shima: Alright. Everyone ! Who have the confidence to wipe them all out?!

Everyone: We do !

Shima: Good. Lance, you're the leader of Bravo team. Corporal, you take Charlie team. The rest, follow me as Alpha team.

_**All the officers watched from the Stellvia monitor, they heard her order. Jinrai was surprised with her leadership and her calm behavior during the battle. At the same time, they regretted what they did.**_

Commander: We are about to lose a good student, and a captain...

Shima: What are you talking about Commander?

_**The commander eyes widened. Shima heard all that.**_

Shima: I will go back alive ! You all sit there and watch !

Staff: She's kidding, right?

Corporal: Captain, enemy spotted.

Lance: They're launching the fighters Katase-san !

Shima: Corporal, Lance. Take care of the enemy fighters. Intercept them as soon as they get close.

Lance: Hey Katase-san, what about the battleships?

Shima: I will take them down personally. Misaki-san, plan changed. Lead Alpha team.

_**The enemy gets closer.**_

Shima: Alright guys...let's do this !

All teams: Roger !

_**Shima rush towards one of the battleships with her Bianca.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Heroine of Stellvia

Staff: What the...sir ! Katase Shima is attacking one of the battleships !

Jinrai: What? Katase-san ! What are you doing?

_**Jinrai shout into the communication device.**_

_Shima: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to blow it up of course !_

_Misaki: Katase-san, don't do it ! You can't do it alone !_

_Shima: What are you talking about...? Of course I can..._

_**Shima's voice is so low almost no one hear it.**_

James: Katase-san, you can't do it alone.

**-On Shima's side-**

Shima: When I say I'll do it, then I'll do it !

_**She thrust forward, evading all the missiles and lasers aimed at her. She was trying to look for the weak spot. She saw something, the energy accumulator on the enemy battleship.**_

Shima: (There it is ! The exposed weak point...but how? What weapons is effective...?)

_Corporal: Captain ! Behind you !_

Shima: What?!

_**The enemy fighter start to fire rapidly towards her. She evades all the lasers and launch a pack of missiles towards them, blowing the 5 fighters away. The enemy battleships aim at her again, this time it's 5 of them aiming at her.**_

Shima: (Come on...come on...think ! Wait a second ! The EMP bomb might work ! )

**_EMP - Electron Merged Particles (Destructive particles)_**

_Misaki: Katase-san ! What are you doing flying around that thing?!_

_Charlie 1: Captain ! Don't mess with it ! There are 5 battleships aiming at you ! Get out of there !_

Shima: EMP...

_Everyone: What?_

_Kouta: Shima-chan !_

Shima: K-Kouta-kun??

_Kouta: Paralyzing me doesn't work well, Shima-chan. If you want to fight, let me be with you !_

Shima: Kouta-kun ! Can you fire the EMP bomb at the accumulator? I can't do it, you're more accurate in firing the EMP !

_Kouta: EMP bomb? Sure thing._

Shima: All pilots ! Take care of the cheap fighters !

_Everyone: Roger !_

**-Kouta's side-**

Kouta: I'll fire the EMP bomb Shima-chan, you lure them.

_Shima: Hai !_

**-Control room-**

Staff: Commander ! Otoyama-kun is getting closer to one of the battleships !

Stellvia Commander: You're kidding me !

Vision Commander: Katase ! Otoyama ! What are you both doing?!

_Kouta: Tell me commander...have you heard that love is useful in battle?_

_Shima: This is our love formation...watch. Kouta-kun !_

_Kouta: Sure !_

_**Shima start to fire her missiles around to create series of explosions. The enemy battleships are minorly damaged. But due to their armor, the explosions is nothing. Feeling threatened, all 20 of the battleships aim their weapons at Shima. Kouta thrust towards one of the ships, and caught it unaware with an EMP charge on the accumulator.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan ! Get out of there !_

_Shima: Ok ! I got it._

_**All the fighters start to change their attention towards Shima out of the sudden.**_

_Shima: I'm trap !_

_Kouta: Shima-chan ! The shield !_

_**Shima fire a shield, only to get it destroyed. All the rapid fires forced her to head towards one of the battleships. The EMP timer is now at 50 seconds.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan ! All teams ! Clear her way hurry ! There's only 45 seconds left until explosions !_

Jinrai: What the hell?? Are they using EMP charge? The 2 idiots !

Staff: Sir ! 40 seconds until EMP ignite !

_Kouta: All pilots...retreat...I'll save her myself._

_Shima: What are you talking about Kouta-kun?!_

**-Shima's side-**

Shima: Ignore me ! Get out of here !

_Kouta: No way ! Shima-chan ! You know I love you !_

**0:32**

Shima: But Kouta-kun, if you stay here you'll-

_Kouta: I'll live together with you ! And I'll die together with you ! I wanted to protect you !_

_**Shima clearly doesn't even have time to fire anything, all she can do now is to evade all incoming fire and keep running across the ship and back again in hope to retreat. But the fighters kept firing at her, forcing her to go back towards the battleships.**_

**-Kouta's side-**

Kouta: Get...away from her !

_**Kouta fires 2 packs of 5 missiles. But the fighters kept coming back firing at Shima, ignoring Kouta.**_

**0:20**

_Shima: Kouta-kun ! Get out of here ! Please !_

Kouta: No ! I can't !

**0:17**

**-Control room-**

Jinrai: **-sweat-** (Kouta-kun...do it right ! Save her and come back alive ! )

Stellvia Commander: We can only pray at this point...

**-Instructors Cafe-**

Leila: Katase-san !

Hutter: I strongly believe in those 2.

**-Shima's side-**

Shima: Kouta-kun please ! Just go ! Ignore me !

_**Shima started to cry.**_

**-Kouta's side-**

Kouta: Don't cry...you idiot...

_Shima: Just go please !_

**0:10**

Kouta: Shima-chan...let me be with you at least...

_Shima: K-Kouta...kun..._

_**Sobs from Shima can clearly be heard, every pilots hear it. Some shed tears, today they might lose 2 important elite pilots and captains.**_

**0:05**

Kouta: Shima-chan...I love you...

**0:04**

**-Shima's side-**

**0:03**

**0:02**

Shima: I love you too...

**0:01**

**0...**

_**A big explosion shook the whole Vision foundation, all pilots started to shed tears for them. They are died. Together, they brought down all 20 battleships with their deaths.**_

Misaki: Captain...Katase-san !!

Corporal: Stop it ! They're...they're gone ! Stop it !

Misaki: I don't believe it ! Why ! She...she treat me like a friend already !

_Communications: --_

Charlie 1: Hang on, there's radio signal

**-Control room-**

_**Jinrai is on his knees, he just lose his 2 best students.**_

Staff: Sir ! There's some sort of radio signal coming out from the explosion site !

_**Jinrai's eyes widened, he stand up immediately.**_

Jinrai: Who's sending it? Check it !

_Kouta: --Otoyama Kouta repor--in--I repeat, Otoyama Kouta reporting in._

_Shima: We made it...ugh...but my arms hurts..._

_**Kouta's bianca is now visible, Shima's escape pod is being held by Kouta. All the pilots and everyone in control room are surprised by their survival confirmation. Some hug their friends in tears, they did not lose their captains after all.**_

* * *

Ayaka: Hey Katase-san? Can I call you Shipon like the rest?

_**Ayaka asked her. Shima is now sitting on the infirmary bed. Kouta is holding a book, he's reading just besides her.**_

Shima: Um...sure...but why not call me Shima?

Arisa: Because it's your punishment for leaving your friends behind ! Who do you think you are? Superhuman or something? You can't do it alone...but that makes you the heroine, and Kouta as the hero. Gosh, you're both plain crazy.

Kouta: I guess you're right, we are crazy...haha

Pierre: But that's strange, how come Kouta escape with Shima's pod in his possession. None of the pilots heard anything about ejecting at that time...that's strange don't you think Masaru?

Masaru: You're right...hey Kouta, what exactly is going on?

_**Kouta and Shima turn and smile towards each other.**_

Kouta: You can tell them about it, Shima-chan.

Shima: Hai.

_**She turn towards her friends.**_

Shima: Actually, during the last message I ejected myself. I was thinking maybe Kouta-kun will see what I'm doing. Hopefully he'll grab me and escape, so that we're both safe...well what do you know, he did come and grab me. We're escaping, the EMP explodes. But we're outside the explosions already. The only thing that caught our channel offline is the fire covering us. That fire is from the explosions, but we're inside a steel case. So we're ok !

Rinna: Wha...Kouta and Shipon can read each other !

Kouta: **-sweat drop-** I guess you're correct, right Shima-chan?

Shima: Hai !

Yayoi: Sorry to interfere but...when are you both going to kiss in front of us?

Shima: Ya-Yayoi-san !

_**They all burst out in laughters looking at Shima's red face.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Help From The Fever

**-In Class-**

_**Jinrai is teaching at the front. Shima fell asleep.**_

Jinrai: Katase Shima.

_**Everyone is looking at her in disbelief. She's still sleeping.**_

Jinrai: Katase Shima !

Shima: ...H-Hai?

Jinrai: You are not allowed to sleep in the middle of class.

Shima: Ehehe...sorry sensei...I won't do that again.

_**Jinrai felt something is wrong with his student. Kouta is sitting beside her, he also noticed something wrong. Everyone else noticed as well, she wasn't her usual self.**_

Jinrai: Katase-san, what's wrong with you? Are you ok?

Shima: I'm fine, sensei. Just accidentally fell asleep...

_**Kouta put his hand on her head.**_

Kouta: What are you doing Shima-chan? You're having a fever ! That's not fine ! That's...hey !

_**She collapse on the table.**_

Arisa: Shipon? Hey wake up !

Jinrai: What are you waiting for? Get her to the infirmary at once.

* * *

Ren: How stupid are you Katase-san? You can't attend the class with a fever.

Shima: But...today there's programming class...I can't miss it, ehe...

Kouta: **-sigh-** You had me worried there.

Shima: I'm sorry...

Kouta: It's ok.

Arisa: But at least you're lucky, Shipon. Kouta carry you all the way in his arms...how romantic !

Shima: What?? Carry me? Kouta-kun? Did you...really carry me? All the way?

Kouta: Hai.

Ayaka: I saw that too.

Shima: Ayaka-sempai?

_**Ayaka heard what happened from Kent. She came over to visit her.**_

Ayaka: I'm here to see the cute princess !

Shima: Cute princess? Who's the princess?

_**Shima ask with a confused tone.**_

Yayoi: Can't you tell, Shipon? It was you !

Shima: Eh?? C-Cute? Me??

Ayaka: Hey, where's the rest? There's only girls here, except Kouta.

Kouta: I had no idea where they go to be honest.

Akira: JoJo and the rest are out eating. They don't even know Shima is in infirmary...

Yayoi: **-sigh- **Some boys are just hopeless...gosh.

Kouta: By the way Shima-chan, do you feel any better now?

Shima: Yes I'm feeling better now...just a bit dizzy.

Ren: Ahem !

_**Ren have been silent all the time. Now she's going to tell them something difficult.**_

Shima: **-sweat drop-** Ehehe...Ren-sempai? What's wrong?

Ren: Katase Shima. You're-

Jinrai: Hello there. How's our elite pilot doing?

_**Jinrai and Leila came in right before Ren continue.**_

Ren: Shirogane-kun ! Leila?

Leila: We thought we would drop by to see how she's doing.

Shima: I'm fine, really.

Ren: Not quite right ! Shirogane-kun, Leila-san you're both here at the right time.

Everyone: What do you mean?

Ren: Katase-san is hiding her illness all along. She's having-

Shima: (She figured out?! ) Don't tell them ! Please !

_**Her tears came right out. She's crying.**_

Ren: Katase-san ! Hiding won't help...I'm sorry but I had to tell them.

Kouta: Just exactly what happened?

Yayoi: Ren-sempai?

_**Ren silent for a moment. She continue.**_

Ren: Katase-san is having Leukimia.

Arisa: What...?

Kouta: No impossible ! That can't be true...Shima-chan?

_**Shima looked depressed.**_

Shima: It's true.

Ren: But it can be cure with today's technology, it's easy. I don't understand it Katase-san, why won't your family-

Shima: We can't afford that ! ...we just...can't...

Ren: You mean you can't afford it? But then how you get up here to Stellvia?

Shima: We can afford it...but it's because I choose to become a student on Stellvia...My parents have enough savings, but if they use it for my leukemia...they won't be able to pay Stellvia's one time admission fees...

Arisa: Wait a second, but people with leukemia should have fever often right? But this is her first time getting fever since she came to Stellvia.

Ren: I'm not talking about the fever. I've asked a few students to help monitoring her. She isn't doing any physical activities is she? That's because she gets tired easily if she does that. Shirogane-kun, you remember her first day do you? Remember when we ask them to choose classes they're good at? During that time we let all the new students to attend all types of class for them to experience it before choosing.

Yayoi: First day...did she show anything unusual?

_**Shima went silent. Kouta eyes widened, he realized the first day he saw her sitting at the corner looking tired.**_

**-Flashback-**

_**Kouta is on the runner, all of sudden someone besides him couldn't continue and fall down. But his eyes caught Shima sitting at the corner looking tired. He heard the conversation.**_

Jinrai: What's wrong, Katase-san?

Shima: I'm just tired. I'm not good in physical activities...ehehe...

**-End Flashback-**

Jinrai: I see ! So that's why she doesn't look normal.

Kouta: Shima-chan, I'll find a way to help you. I promise.

Shima: Kouta-kun...

_**She was surprised by what he just said.**_

* * *

Arisa: Oh gosh...what should we do to help her?

_**Arisa and the rest meet up secretly in their hideout without Shima.**_

Kent: We couldn't possibly have so much money.

Ayaka: Darn it, even with such a modern technology...the cost are just sky high !

Kent: Hey Ritsuo, any idea?

Ritsuo: Hmm.

_**Ritsuo shook his head meaning no idea.**_

Yayoi: Relax, we should be able to help. Besides, it looks like Otoyama-kun is serious.

Pierre: About finding a solution for her?

Yayoi: That's right.

Akira: We got to come out with something at least.

Arisa: Herbs?

Masaru: Uh...Arisa? This isn't the 21st century you know. Raw plants or herbs as you said, no longer in use.

Arisa: What do you mean? The herbs are still in use. The pills and medicine we're eating came from it...why not give it a try?

Joey: Hey listen, no one sell herbs here in Stellvia. You can't afford to go back to earth, getting on the shuttle alone is already expensive. In other words, those who came to Stellvia are to stay here.

Najima: The solutions will come to us. No worry.

* * *

Kouta: But sister ! We got to help her ! She's my lover !

_**Youko paused for a moment.**_

Youko: How long will she live?

Kouta: Ren-sempai said she may only live for 4 more months. She's at critical stage now...

Youko: Are you kidding me? Leukemia is now very rare. And because it's rare, the cost are sky high. How can you expect us to sell our 4 billions stock shares? That leave us with only 3 billions. It's not a problem, but those 7 billions shares are the hard work of our late father and grandfather-

Kouta: Are those shares really important than Shima-chan?! Answer me this sister !

_**Youko went silent for a few moment.**_

Youko: Are you sure Kouta? Those are your shares. I'm suppose to hold it, because you're only 17 years old. But...if you really want to sell it, consider it carefully.

Kouta: I understand that those are the only assets we're left with. But don't you think 3 billions is more than enough? I don't care, just sell 4 billions out of my 7 billions shares ! Shima-chan...

Her life is much more valuable for me ! Who cares about the left-over assets? I'm a pilot ! My ambitions is to be a pilot for Stellvia. And also to love Katase Shima. Sell the 4 billions shares...and the rest, please give it to my brother Kazuma.

Youko: Ok...but are you sure? You're suppose to be the next successor of the Otoyama Corporation.

Kouta: We got too much already...the island, the observatory...a big house whatever that is. We're living our life almost to the point that we got attached to it. I realized that, that's why I decided not to waste my life and become a pilot. But Shima-chan...without her I can never continue...

Youko: Alright, if that's your decision. I'll sell the shares and send money to Stellvia's medical department for the arrangement.

_**Kouta brighten up.**_

Kouta: Thank you, my dear sister !

Youko: No problem, besides as your sister I want you to be happy. Goodbye then.

_**Youko hang up the phone.**_

Kouta: **-sigh-** Good, now I'll just tell her that.

* * *

Shima: Kouta-kun?

Kouta: I have a good news, Shima-chan.

_**He give her a smile.**_

Shima: Hmm?

Arisa: Wha ! Don't tell me you have a solution !

Ayaka: Wow, that's great !

_**Kent and Ritsuo together with Najima are in the corner.**_

Kent: I wonder what he can do.

Ritsuo: Hmm.

Najima: Omoshiroi.

Pierre, Masaru and Joey: What?! Seriously??

Kouta: I'm serious. I just sold my 4 billions shares. It's more than enough. After the medical expenses, it should leave 2 millions yen.

Masaru: But you're...wait a second?? Shares? If you have that much shares...that means you are from that famous Otoyama Corporation?

Kouta: It's not mine now. I gave up on it, I handed it over to my brother.

Pierre: What? What a waste of assets...you should retain the remaining 3 billions.

Masaru: Then what about the left over money?

Kouta: I'll give half of it to Shima-chan, and another half to her family. My sister already agreed to send some of her money to me each months.

_**Shima broke down in tears. She rush over and hug him tightly.**_

Shima: Thank you...Thank you...Kouta-kun...

Arisa: I can't believe it...(Otoyama-kun gave up everything for her sake??)

Yayoi: It sure is hard to believe it.

Pierre: Hey Kouta, can I ask?

Kouta: What?

Pierre: If you were to compare Shipon's life to money, how much would she be worth?

Kouta: You can't compare her life with money. Her life can't be replace with money. If anything happens to her...I'll probably take my own life to be with her. Hey Shima-chan? Stop crying, ok?

Arisa: Shipon is such a crybaby.

Yayoi: I guess she is.

Shima: Kouta-kun...I love you.

_**Shima look at him directly in the eyes. He reply with a smile.**_

Kouta: I love you too.

* * *

Ren: Ok, now it's all done. She's ok. Treatment successful.

Arisa: Alright !

_**The group jump happily. Akira, Yayoi and Arisa cry out of happiness. Kouta just stood there.**_

Kouta: (I kept my promise, Shima-chan. I'll do anything to help you and protect you.)

Yayoi: Maybe getting a fever isn't such a bad thing.

Ayaka: That's right, if she didn't get the fever, we wouldn't be at the infirmary. Then we won't know she's dying.

Ren: **-sigh-** You guys better thank me with a meal tomorrow. I monitored her for one whole year.

Akira: We could just ask Kouta-kun.

Ren: Ahem ! Otoyama-kun. You better stay with her until she's awake. The first person she wanted to see will probably be you.

Kouta: I will.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Crisis Preparations

Stellvia Commander: Good work. Do any of the students know about it?

Jinrai: No sir.

Leila: But sir, I really think we should let them know.

James: I agree with that.

Vision Commander: Alright, I'll drop the Stellvia members to the new Stellvia foundation. Remember, we all agree that Stellvia will forever be the human defender.

Stellvia Commander: Eternal life huh? I guess it can't be help. We're used to battle so we had to live as long as the human exists.

James: What a big achievement we have, granting eternal life with a newly developed medicine.

Leila: I bet Stellvia students will be surprise to find out that we mix the medicine into water supply.

* * *

Shima: **-yawn-** I'm so tired...

Jinrai: Katase-san.

_**Jinrai walk towards the group.**_

Jinrai: You're in charge of Stellvia.

Arisa: Huh? But she's in charge already right?

Shima: Sensei, what do you mean?

Jinrai: All the current students, pilots, instructors of Stellvia will be transfer to the new Stellvia. This place will be renamed to El Santo. El Santo foundation will merge with this one. As for us...nevermind. I'll explain during the gathering.

_**Everyone look at each other in confusions.**_

* * *

_"Eternal life??" "Anti-aging medicine??" "What on earth, we got eternal life?!"_

Jinrai: Your attention please ! All Stellvia members listen up. The reasons behind the development of anti-aging medicine is because our skills and leaderships along with our experiences are in needs. Throughout previous crisis, we all fought for it, stand against it. Stellvia is now a well-recognized foundation, known for our efforts and works. We are granted the medicine, and we are the only one who had it.

Shima: Excuse me, sensei. But are you saying that we won't grow any older than we are now?

Kouta: And we're granted the medicine because we need to protect everyone on earth?

Jinrai: Precisely. We're the ideal candidates some time ago. But Katase Shima, thanks to your leadership almost no one die from the battle. Because everyone of us fought through many crisis, we have valuable experiences. We cannot guarantee that the next generations have the same talent as us. So we must. No one on Stellvia will die from aging. Everyone of us including all the sempai will not age older than we are now.

Kent: Sir, but that may look unfair. Why only us? What about everyone on earth?

Jinrai: If everyone on earth get this medicine, it will cause unstable growth on the populations. The medicine will only be available to new members of Stellvia. All current members already taken it. It's in your water supply.

_"Water supply??" "That's why the water taste weird these 2 days..."_

James: We are the protector of the earth and our solar system. We will live forever, as long as human exists. Remember our duty. And becaues of that, we will be transfer to the new Stellvia. It's same structure, but it's heavily armed with on board cannons, missile launchers, lasers and an advanced weapon control system.

Ayaka: Hold on sir, so we're really living forever, not aging? You mean we won't grow up or get older than what we are now?

James: Yes. I thought we already explained it earlier.

Jinrai: Any questions, please ask now.

_**No one raise a single hand.**_

Jinrai: Alright. Everyone start packing. I know it's cruel to leave your family aging, while you all are granted eternal life. But you fight for human, you're all the protector. Be proud of yourself.

Everyone: Yes sir !

* * *

_**Everyone got on Stellvia. The old foundation has been taken away, to merge with El Santo. It's now a part of El Santo.**_

Shima: I'm...leading this whole thing? Gosh !

Kouta: **-sigh-** I guess I'll never see my sister again. But at least I have you on my side, Shima-chan.

Shima: We had to forget our family...it's going to take some time.

Yayoi: Well, lucky me and Ayaka-san. We don't have a family.

Kent: Same here. Big four have no family. That's why we're formed. Big four is like a family.

Shima: I have some plans in mind...

Arisa: Whoa ! Shipon is always good in leadership !

Shima: **-sweat drop-** Ehehe...Arisa-san...I'm not the only captain here you know...

Arisa: I know I know, Kouta-kun is your lover. So he's included.

Kouta: **-gulp­-**

Pierre: Hey Otoyama, looks like Shima and you are really close.

Masaru: That's right, really close.

Yayoi: Shipon, how far is the relationship going?

Shima: **-sweat drop-** You guys always got into someone else privacy...

* * *

Jinrai: Stellvia future plan meeting? In the hall?

Kouta: Hai. It's crucial. If we want everyone to live on forever, sooner or later our family will be gone. Shima-chan and I discussed this over. Even we have problems. So we thought if we could make everyone on Stellvia to socialize and form one big family, we could overcome our feeling of sadness.

Jinrai: Why ask me? Katase-san are in charge of Stellvia. We are all under the command of Katase-san and you.

Kouta: I know, but...we still prefer to be lower during ordinary time.

James: It's alright, go ahead with it. It's a good plan.

Kouta: James-sensei?

_**James walk right up to Kouta.**_

James: Do what you both feel right. Remember Stellvia is the defender of human race.

Kouta: Arigatou, James-sensei.

* * *

_"What's got into her?" "I don't know, but we should follow her." "That's right, she's kind to all of us."_

Shima: Hello everyone !! How are you doing?

_**Some of the members start with a gloomy face, unable to respond.**_

Kouta: We know what's in your mind, everyone. We admit that we feel the same as you guys...

Shima: That's why we're here. I want everyone here to socialize, form a big family. We are all one, and I want everyone to understand that. We're responsible to protect our solar system, and so we must...I'm sad that I had to leave my family aside. But we'll make our family feel proud of us, they'll rest in peace when the time is up for them. But not us, we have responsibilities. We're the choosen one, so we must take on our duty.

_"Katase-san ! Nice speech !"_

_**Someone shout. First a group, then more and more people agreed with her view. Forming a big family as a way to overcome their sadness, and to take on their responsibilities as protectors.**_

_"Katase ! Katase ! Katase ! Katase !"_

Shima: Thank you everyone...thank you !

_**She smile with tears.**_

**-In the corner-**

Leila: Nice leadership, Katase-san.

_**Leila smile to herself. A student that she trained so hard, finally became a good leader.**_

* * *

_**Shima is looking at her laptop on the bed. Arisa got behind her to see what she's doing.**_

Arisa: Shipon? What is that?

Shima: Flagship structure.

Arisa: Flagship?

Shima: That's right, we had to prepare for any crisis in the future. One is that we could get attack by aliens. So I'm thinking, our flagship are too weak. We had to make it stronger, and much more effective weapons must be installed. We're turning our flagship into battle cruiser.

Arisa: Can we actually do that?

Shima: Hai ! With my calculations and your work, we can make it there.

Arisa: Leave the building to me, Shipon !

_**Shima look at her, laughing at her friend.**_

Arisa: Ahem ! Shipon, maybe you should hug someone.

_**Arisa joke with her voice acting talent. Shima hug her.**_

Shima: Arisa-san...

_**They look at each other and burst out in laughters.**_

* * *

_**Kent and Ayaka walk through the park together.**_

Kent: Ayaka-san...

Ayaka: Hmm?

Kent: Uh...I uh...Ayaka-san, I had to tell you that...

Ayaka: That you love me right?

Kent: **-sweat drop-** How did you find out?

Ayaka: Because I'm the same as you. I love you as well, but I wanted you to say it first.

Kent: You sure are hard to predict.

Ayaka: I wonder. Hey wait a second, is that Shima? And Kouta?

Kent: A private meeting in group?

Ayaka: Katase-san must be planning something again? Hey, Ritsuo and Najima are with them too !

_**Ayaka gets closer to them, Kent follows.**_

Ayaka: Hi there Shima-chan?

Shima: Shima-chan? Why did you call me that?

Pierre: Wow, interesting. I thought it's Katase-san, why suddenly it became Shima-chan?

Yayoi: Probably because she's cute.

Kent: What are you guys doing?

Kouta: Shima-chan and I plan on weekly events.

Ayaka: Weekly events?

Shima: That's right ! We also held competitions in several categories. It's the activities we all need now, in order to socialize properly. It's fun, don't you think?

Arisa: Hmm, but held it every week? Some are very busy you know. And if we do that, won't we be off guard during the event?

Kouta: That was easy. We'll choose some of the pilots to scout the area during the events. Each week different pilots will be choosen to scout.

Najima: But, won't that be strange? It's totally non-related to our duty.

Shima: Eh? Of course it's related !

Kouta: By bringing everyone closer together, everyone will tend to help each other out during battle. It's crucial, we don't want any large numbers of casualties in battle. When you feel that the person is important to you, usually the first thing you'll do is to save that person. So if someone get chase after by enemy fighters, someone will surely help. With this, we would have almost no casualties at all.

Kent: Nice plan. You both are really good in leading.

Shima and Kouta: It's nothing.

Yayoi: Oh my, they talk at the same time !

Akira: Looks matching to me.

Joey: I agree with Akira.

Yayoi: Of course you do, Joey. You both are a couple after all, right?

_**Joey and Akira blush.**_

Ayaka: Anyway, Shima-chan. Can I ask you something?

Shima: What is it, Ayaka-sempai?

Ayaka: Can you be my little sister?

Shima: Eh??

Everyone: Sister??

Ayaka: Hai. Why, something wrong?

Masaru: Uh, no no. Nothing is wrong !

Pierre: Go ahead, nothing is wrong ! Haha !

Shima: Sure !

_**Shima give her a smile. Everyone stop for a few seconds looking at her.**_

Yayoi: What a cute leader !!

_**Yayoi and Arisa sandwich her with a hug.**_

Shima: Stop that, Yayoi-san ehehe...

Joey, Masaru and Pierre: Looks like 3 dolls...**-sweat drop-**

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**


End file.
